Gifted Beings
by Flykiddx
Summary: Coulson learns of a new gifted out in a small town of Texas. He intends on putting her on the Index, yet once he hears of her gifts, he realizes that he could use her on his team. This is very AU, mostly non-canon. It is rated M, because it will get pretty graphic in later chapters.


Chapter One

**A/N: This will actually disregard the show. Not completely, but for the majority of it. This is my own version of what will happen after Skye's disappearance from the cabin. I will be introducing some new characters, so if you recognize them, they aren't mine. I am not making any money off of this, this is purely for fun. Marvel owns everything you recognize. Reviews are not necessary, but they are greatly appreciated. As always, enjoy the story.**

It had been quite a few months since the fall of Shield. Everything had really gone to shit, and Coulson could hardly blame his team if they thought that he was to blame. He even thought that he was to blame. He also had a lot of anger towards Fury, not only for bringing him back from the dead, but for also making him the Director. He didn't want that, not really. He just wanted to continue on being an agent.

Now was really not the time to be on the self-loathing kick, though. He had to figure out a way to find Skye. She had disappeared from the cabin and hasn't been in contact with any of them. Coulson was starting to fear the worst. May picked up on this one evening, and she let him have an earful.

"Phil, stop beating yourself up over everything. I am sure Skye is safe. If she wasn't, she would have found a way to contact someone." May had said, looking Coulson dead in the eyes.

Coulson nodded, hearing the words she said, but not really believing them. He continued to be this way as the days drifted by. It wasn't until Hunter came to his office one afternoon with some news that Cosulon started to believe that things would work out. "Before you ask, no, we didn't find Skye. However, we did find another gifted."

Couslon perked up at this. It may not have been Skye, but he was determined to find more gifted people and put them on the Index. That was, after all, what he was supposed to do. "Where?" Coulson asked, standing up.

"Small town in Texas. We don't know much about the subject, all we know is that she is a twenty-five year old female." Hunter replied, looking apprehensive.

"We will be heavily armed with Icers and the like. Get the team ready, or rather, those that wish to make the trip." Hunter nodded, and walked out of the office.

Couslon looked at himself in the mirror. He was definitely showing his age. Aging was apart of life, he knew, and he accepted it.

Walking out of his office, he took notice that Simmons and Fitz were in the lab, talking. "Simmons, Fitz. Hunter found another gifted, would both of you like to tag along to Texas?" Couslon asked, giving a small smile. "Of course, sir. We have been in this building for far too long. It would be nice to venture out for some fresh air." Simmons replied, really smiling. Coulson nodded, knowing that Simmons would convince Fitz to join. He hasn't really been the same since Shield fell. … Then again, no one has. Coulson shook his head, heading back up to his office to get a few things he'd need for the trip. Since they were in an abandoned building in the middle of Nevada, it would take a day or so to get to Texas. May walked in the office shortly after he did. "I'm coming as well." May said, definitively. Coulson looked at her and nodded.

"I know." He replied, packing a small bag. "We should probably get a move on. I don't want this one to get away." May gave a single nod, and walked out. Couslon had purchased a big RV from what little money he had still stashed in offshore accounts that haven't been linked back to him. Yet. "Everyone ready and on board?" Coulson asked, looking around.

"Good. Hunter, would you like to take first shift driving?" Hunter nodded and started the bus.

Krissy had been trying to keep out of sight. She didn't know how, but she had acquired another "gift". This one, in addition to her being able to feel other peoples emotions, had her being able to change her appearance on command.

Now, she couldn't turn into someone else, but she could change her physical appearance without having to look at a picture beforehand. In a way, Krissy was excited to have these powers. She didn't feel so out of place, she actually felt better than everyone else. She knew that she shouldn't feel that way, but there was just no avoiding it.

She had a love/hate relationship with her powers. Being able to feel everyone else's emotions had its perks, but it also had its downfalls.

She had settled in the little town of Evant, Texas, which wasn't that far from where she was originally from. With only a population of about four hundred and thirty, she felt safe. She wouldn't feel as many emotions of those around her as she would in a populated area. Krissy looked into the full body mirror she had purchased and smiled.

She loved the way she looked. She honestly looked like a rock model. Grabbing her little backpack, she walked out of her room and the Inn, and decided she wanted to do some looking around. Nodding towards the lady at the front desk, she set out in the daylight.

She did not notice the two men who had followed her.

Krissy stopped long enough to find her iPod so she could listen to some music. That was when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, and that only happened when she felt someones fear. She slowly turned around, and came face to face with two men. "We need you to come with us." The older gentleman said, gun pointed down.

"Why would I do that? Who the hell are you and why the hell do you have a gun?" Krissy asked, backing away. "We will answer any and all questions you have, but you have to come with us." He said, holstering his Icer. He didn't feel that she needed to be iced, she looked scared as it was.

"No. First you tell me who you are, then _maybe _I will come with you." Krissy said, smirking. She liked this game, the one where she dupes the men and runs.

"Deal. My name is Phil Couslon, this is Lance Hunter. We are from an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D." Krissy blinked a couple of times. '_Holy shit. I can't believe that actually worked.'_ Krissy thought to herself. Couslon had her right where he wanted her. He needed her to trust him. Krissy sighed. "Fine. I've got to go back and get the rest of my things." Krissy replied, hoping that she could get away long enough to run.

"I had someone grab them already. Come." Coulson said, gesturing towards the way they came from. "You felt so sure of yourself, didn't you?"

Krissy asked, irritated. She hated it when people assumed she'd be no trouble. Coulson could only smile. _'This should prove interesting.' _Coulson thought to himself.

It felt like they were walking for miles to Krissy, considering she was already irritated, and the heat made it worse.

Finally they came up on what looked like a tour bus. "You said you're from SHIELD, whatever that is, yet your're driving a fucking tour bus?" Krissy asked in disbelief. "It's a bit more complicated than that. I made you a deal that I would answer any and all questions., I never go back on my word." Coulson replied, gesturing her inside the bus. Once Krissy made it in, she looked around. There were five other people on this bus.

"Why does this remind me of something out of a horror flick? The girl gets abducted by government agents, where they take her to their secret lab to perform God knows what kind of tests. Once they are done with her, they drop her in the middle of nowhere, where she has to fight off dingos in hopes she survives." Krissy said, looking around.

She detected many feelings, not one of them fear. "Interesting." She muttred to herself. Couslon showed her to the little area where she'd be staying until they got back to the base of operations.

"This is your little area until we get back to the base. I will let you get settled in, if you have any questions, let me or one of the other team members know." Coulson said, turning to leave. "I have a question. When the hell can I leave?" Krissy asked.

"Once we know who and what you are, and we know you're not a threat to SHIELD or the public, then you may leave." Couslon replied, looking at the girl in front of him.

"What I am? Who said I am anything? I think you know more about me than you're letting on..." Krissy replied, eyeing the man, Coulson, shrewdly. Very rarely anyone made her skeptical, and this was one of those rare times. It unnerved her. Coulson just gave a small smile and left Krissy to her devices.

About 28 hours later, they had arrived back at the base. As a precaution, Krissy was blindfolded and taken into an interrogation room. Hunter sat her down in the chair and took the blindfold off. "Was that really necessary?" Krissy asked, irritated. She hated being blindfolded, unless it was during sex.

"Yes. It's so you don't know where we are. We can't have you running about telling everyone where our base is located, now can we?" Krissy just rolled her eyes.

"So who is interrogating me? I want to get this over as quickly as possible, I'm due at a concert in a few hours." Krissy said, looking at her fingernails. It wasn't too long after that Coulson came in, nodding to Hunter as a sign for Hunter to leave. Nodding back, he left the room shutting the door behind him.

"So, Coulson, I'm assuming you're going to be the one asking the questions. Well, I have a deal of my own. I answer a few of yours, you answer a few of mine. Capisce?"

"Understood. Let's start with an easy one. What is your name?" Coulson asked, sitting down in front of her. "Do you want the name I go by, or my real name?"

"Real, if you please." "Fine. It's Kristina Leann Madison. The name I go by, however, is Krissy Lee." She replied, looking anywhere but at Coulson. She always hated the name she was given at birth, which is why she goes by Krissy Lee.

"Perfect. Now, on to the more pressing question. What are you?" Coulson asked, genuinely interested,

"I'm human, of course." Krissy said, smirking. "Funny. What are your abilities?" "Fine, fine. I will tell you. I have two. One, I can feel everyone's emotions. For instance, you are fascinated by what I am telling you, you feel awe. Second, I can change my appearnce at will. No, I cannot turn into someone else, just change my physical appearance."

"Show me." Krissy did as she was told, and her light metallic blue hair changed into blonde with red streaks, her hazel eyes went to blue, and she had a button nose. Coulson was shocked to say the least. "Impressive. Now, about you being able to feel emotions, can you also manipulate them? Make others feel different things?"

"No. It's just feeling. It is both a gift, and a curse."

"How so?"

"Well, the reason I was lurking in a podunk town was because there is less people there than in a big city. Living in a big city was hell when I first discovered my ability to feel emotions. There were days when I stayed in my room, not coming out. My mom couldn't take anymore, so she kicked me out thinking I was heavily doing drugs and the like. I couldn't tell her of my ability, she would have stuck me in a mental hospital. So I went to a friends, and from there it was smooth sailing. We traveled all around Texas, living as homeless folks. It freaked my friend out when I told her the reason why we were basically on the run, so she bailed and I was alone. Finally settled in Evant, and that's where you found me."

Krissy had never, in all of her life, divulged so much information at once time, _especially _in front of a complete stranger. However, she got the sense that she could trust Coulson, and his people. For whatever reason, Krissy felt safe. Coulson was awestruck at the tale Krissy had told him. Both of these gifts were impressive to say the least, and instead of putting her on the Index, he realized he could use her talents to his benefit.

"Thank you for telling me what I needed to know. A deal is a deal. What would you like to know?" Coulson asked, folding his hands atop the table.

"First off, what is SHIELD?"

"The million dollar question. SHIELD is an organization dedicated to the protection of the world against terrorism, paranormal and superhuman threats alike. SHIELD stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."*

Krissy knew she looked like a deer in the headlights. "So... You're basically like Ghostbusters?" Krissy asked. "No, not exactly. It's more like aliens." "Ohhh. Kay." Krissy was just dumfounded. "Anymore questions?" Krissy thought for a second.

"Just one more. Why did you bring me here?" "We needed to know whether or not you were a threat to the public. Clearly, you're not, so you are free to leave whenever." Coulson got up. He needed to talk to may about bringing Krissy on board.

"Okay. Cool." Krissy replied, watching Coulson leave. _'This is so fucking weird. Huh, yesterday I was just a kid trying to keep away from the general public and look at me now. Who knew.' _Krissy shook her head as she stood to stretch.

Sitting in an uncomfortable metal chair for an hour sucked. Coulson found May. "So, she has two abilities. How did that happen?" May asked.

"I honestly have no idea. I was thinking though, we could definitely use her talents. She could sit in during interrogations, make sure they aren't lying. She could even go on uncover ops, since she can change her appearance. I think we should bring her aboard."

May looked at Coulson with her eyebrow raised.

"You said the same thing about Skye, and she ended up being something completely different." Coulson glared at May.

"That wasn't Skye's choice. She had no idea that she was different like that. This one is different. I can feel it, she will make SHIELD better for us." May couldn't argue with him there. With the talents this one has, the missions and interrogations would go a lot more smoothly. "Alright Coulson. I will back you on this. Even I have to agree that she will possibly make things smoother for us." May said, nodding.

"Thank you." With that. Coulson walked back into the interrogation room.

**A/N 2: First chapter is done! Yay! :) It's not the greatest, but I am pleased with how it turned out. I will be working on the second chapter shortly. **

***- Was taken from Wikipedia. **


End file.
